Flag of Liberia
The Liberian flag bears a close resemblance to the flag of the United States, showing the freed American and ex-Caribbean slaves offspring and bloodline origins of the country. The Liberian flag has similar red and white stripes, as well as a blue square with a white star in the canton. It was adopted on July 26, 1847. Symbolism The eleven stripes symbolize the signatories of the Liberian Declaration of Independence, red and white symbolizing courage and moral excellence. The white star represents the first independent western-styled republic in Africa, above the blue square representing the African continent. The Liberian flag is modeled after and resembles the American flag at the time in the 1820s and 1830s, (26 stars / states) because Liberia was founded, colonized, established, and controlled by freed African-American and Caribbean / West Indies slaves as settlers from the United States and the Caribbean with the help and support from the American Colonization Society (ACS), which was a private organization establishment that sent freed American and ex-Caribbean slaves as settlers from the United States and the Caribbean. When the freed American slaves arrived in Liberia in 1822, they identified themselves as Americo-Liberian, in which to separate themselves from the native tribal African-Liberians and other settlers. The Americo-Liberian were offspring and bloodline origins of black Americans from the United States. The Americo-Liberian was not the only ethnic group that came to Liberia; there were other ethnic groups that came with the Americo-Liberian, which were Native American, Afro-Caribbean, African-European, and white American. The flag is seen on many ships around the world as Liberia offers registration under its flag. Shipping companies do this to avoid taxes and restrictions that other countries enforce. As the second most popular flag of convenience (after the Republic of Panama), it is estimated that 1,700 foreign-owned ships fly the Liberian flag. This brings in much of the country's revenue. File:Flag of Liberian Customs.svg|Flag of the Liberian Customs Service File:Presidential Standard of Liberia.svg|Standard of the President of the Republic of Liberia File:Flag of the United States (1837-1845).svg|Flag of the United States (1837–1845), with 26 stars / states was used in the first government of the Commonwealth of Liberia until Saturday, April 26, 1845 County flags Liberia is subdivided into 15 counties, each of which is entitled to its own flag. Each county flag bears the national flag of Liberia in the canton. The county flags are flown at regional offices and together encircling the national flag of Liberia at the Presidential Palace. Image:Flag of Bomi County.svg|thumb|Bomi County Image:Flag of Bong County.svg|thumb|Bong County Image:Flag of Gbarpolu County.svg|thumb|Gbarpolu County Image:Flag of Grand Bassa County.svg|thumb|Grand Bassa County Image:Flag of Grand Cape Mount County.svg|thumb|Grand Cape Mount County Image:Flag of Grand Gedeh County.svg|thumb|Grand Gedeh County Image:Flag of Grand Kru County.svg|thumb|Grand Kru County Image:Flag of Lofa County.svg|thumb|Lofa County Image:Flag of Margibi County.svg|thumb|Margibi County Image:Flag of Maryland County.svg|thumb|Maryland County Image:Flag of Montserrado County.svg|thumb|Montserrado County Image:Flag of Nimba County.svg|thumb|Nimba County Image:Flag of Rivercess County.svg|thumb|Rivercess County Image:Flag of River Gee County.svg|thumb|River Gee County Image:Flag of Sinoe County.svg|thumb|Sinoe County References Category:1847 introductions Category:Flags of Africa Flag Category:Liberia–United States relations Liberia